RAGE of a pokemorph
by salvage1
Summary: I decided to do a rage pokemorph deal. Its after the end of RAGE when all the arks surface, this is the war that follows. Zorua riolu pikachu
1. Chapter 1 : Salvage

"_Apophis impact in T-minus one hundred."_

"_Roger ATLUS control this is 0570 check for green."_

"_0570 all systems green, ark launch protocol initiated. _

_Cryogenic preparations commencing. Initiate nanotrite injection."_

"_Check, cryogenic life support systems online. Subterranean launch injector ready, 97% nominal."_

"_All arks secure, initiate burial sequence."_

"_0570, check. Targets confirmed, diagnostic ONIC complete and ark personnel entering stases. This is 0570, signing off."_

"_Under stood 0570, go for burial. This is ATLUS control signing off. May we live to see another day."_

A loud beeping sound was heard reverberating through the ark. It rumbled as it woke from its long slumber under ground as it broke surface. The sand settled and the booths inside the ark let out. Eight men and four women stepped out still dazed by the cryogenic stases. One named Oliver "Salvage" Pullen stepped out with the others. He turned around to look at his reflection in the glass of what has been his home for the past 107 years.

The group was briefed…well, briefly. What Salvage remembers is a man speaking of nanotrites that gave him unnatural healing abilities and merging his DNA with a pok'man or something. He had no idea in hell what that is or what it means. But thanks to the strangely clean glass, he now knows. He seemed to have two large gray fox ears on top of his head. He then examined himself further. On top of the ears he has a puffy tail and canine teeth toped off with fangs.

Everyone around him seemed to have the same appendages. A loud ding made everyone stop and turn his or her attention to the glowing monitor. An electronic woman's voice came over the speakers. She had them check their basic motor functions. After confirming that they could all nod, the nanotrites were activated. This made Sal very light headed for a moment. A voice came over the speakers, this one a mans, identified himself as the president. After giving a speech, the locks on the door disengaged and he wished us luck. The first one out was a military commander. He waved them out and they followed. They didn't get too far, only about 100 yards to a very rocky area.

Sal's enhanced hearing caught a rustling of dirt and he jumped behind a bolder. His companions weren't so lucky. Five heavily armored and heavily armed men jumped out and opened fire, killing all of them. Four of them started kicking the bodies to confirm their deaths. The other one made his way to Salvage. He appeared around the corner and aimed his gun at Sal. He closed his eyes and waited for the masked killer to take his life like the others. Seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to find the armored man in a pool of his on blood with a crossbow bolt through his throat. Standing over him was a man with red hair pointed backwards with sideburns down to his jaw. The man ad claws at the end of his hands that shined in the harsh sun. This man appeared to be an ark survivor.

"Come with me if you want to live," the man said.

"Yes terminator," Salvage joked shyly.

"Smart ass," the man mumbled.

The strange man motioned for his fellow ark to follow him, so he did. The man led Sal out from behind the bolder and to a heavily armored vehicle. Sal gaped at the four decapitated bodies of men who might have been his end. The man yelled for him to get in the passenger side seat and he did. Taking one last look at his fellow arks, he closed the door.

"Damn shame that I couldn't save your friends," the man said.

"Yah," Sal replied, voice still horse from a century of inactivity.

"My name is Nicolas Raine," he said sticking his hand out, "The men that attacked you were part of an organization called The Authority."

"My name is Oliver Pullen, but you can call me Salvage," He replied.

"Salvage?" Raine asked.

"I'm an engineer," He explained, "A master at making anything out of nothing."

"Good the resistance can use someone like you," Raine said.

"The resistance?" He said.

"The resistance is a movement that works to destroy the authority," Raine said.

"Good, the authority must pay for what they did today," Sal said, clenching his fist.

"I'm glad you think that," Raine said, "Sense they want you dead, weather you like it or not welcome to the resistance."


	2. Chapter 2 : Wellsprings

As they neared a strange scrap metal structure the vehicle slowed and came to a stop in the structure garage. Raine pulled the keys out of the slot and opened his door. Salvage followed suit and was lead out of the garage and into a strange town made out of assorted metal. Raine led him through an ally way then onto a dirt road. Along the way several people stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Salvage picked up a range of emotion from the townspeople; happiness, pride, interest, and…pity?

As they rounded the corner, Raine opened the door to a building and motioned for him to enter. They both sat down at a small table and Raine looked Sal in the eyes.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation," Raine said, "First off, this town is called wellsprings and this is the home the mayor gave to me. I first came here, ooh, eleven months ago. I was released from my ark shortly before. A while after arriving here, I mat up with some of the resistance. After rescuing their leader and doing some research, we left via zeppelin to subway town. I did some more work and we stumbled across some interesting information, the location of every ark ever created. With this information, we were able to release every ark in existence in order to fight the authority. All working arks were released, except one…yours. See, your ark was covered in a layer of feltrite. Feltrite is a mineral that came with the meteor. This mineral has several strange properties, many still unknown. This layer of feltrite scrambled the radio waves and delaying them for a time. So here I am, relaxing at home when the sheriff comes and informs me of strange activity just south of here."

"Ark 0570," Sal whispers.

"Correct," Raine nods, "Come with me, I've got something for you."

Rain led him out the door and a couple houses down. He stops and unlocks the door to one of the houses just after his. They walked inside and Sal gaped. Lining the wall were blueprints for machines Salvage never even dreamed of. Shelf after shelf filled with materials. So many that, out of a rather decent sized home, the bed had to be shoved in the corner.

"Amazing," Salvage said.

"I thought you'd like it after hearing what you said about you being a engineer," Raine said, "A lot of different houses were made for any ark survivors found in the area. In other words, welcome home my friend."


End file.
